Coupons have been used for decades to encourage consumers to patronize a particular business or to buy a particular product. In general, coupons entitle consumers to receive a commercial advantage such as a discount on a particular purchase. Conventional coupons are presented to consumers such that each offer for a commercial advantage is included on a different coupon accompanied by a different offer code such as a bar code, etc. configured to identify the offer to a point-of-sale terminal (e.g., a personal computer or other device accessing a retail website, a check-out terminal or kiosk, etc.). In this manner, a consumer wishing to receive a plurality of commercial advantages generally must present a plurality of discrete coupons at the point-of-sale terminal where each coupon corresponds with a different product being purchased or otherwise corresponds to a discount for which the purchase is eligible.
Coupon collection has become increasingly difficult as avenues for distributing coupons have grown. For example, coupons are commonly distributed by direct mail, point-of-sale displays, handouts, newspaper and magazine advertisements, printed matter on products such as sales receipts, circulated through direct retail sale, email or web distribution, and in other ways. As a result, in order to find coupons corresponding to products that interest a consumer, the consumer may be required to search through a large volume of material. In addition, once coupons are collected, a consumer is required to store the coupons in a manner permitting the coupon to be subsequently located for on-demand use at the point-of-sale terminal. Difficulties collecting and redeeming coupons are further emphasized when the coupon offers being collected have different terms of use or redemption, such as different expiration dates or valid periods for use.